


29. Silver and Gold

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Burl Ives' amazing voice, Christmas Music, Claymation Christmas, Gen, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale puts on a holiday record that Crowley can't stand.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	29. Silver and Gold

Crowley groaned, loudly and dramatically. “Not this one, angel, please!”

“It’s a classic, Crowley, unlike that explodey movie you subjected me to.”

“But-”

“No buts, darling. I am playing it and that’s that.” Aziraphale put the record on. Burl Ives’ voice crooned through the bookshop. He ignored as Crowley pulled a pillow over his head. 

“I’d prefer the heavy religious ones. How’d _you_ find this anyway?!”

“I enjoy the innovative animation style.” Aziraphale sniffed.

“Great, why couldn’t you like the one with the raisins? That one’s fun at least.”

“The what, darling?”

Crowley beamed. “I know what we’re watching tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Silver and Gold - Burl Ives from the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer special
> 
> Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - The California Raisins \- (Honestly, the only way I can listen to this song and not get annoyed.)
> 
> If you haven’t seen the Claymation Christmas Special, I highly recommend it! My favorite is The Carol of the Bells with guest conductor, Quasimodo
> 
> And before anyone @s me with the 'it's a classic' nonsense, please understand, from the bottom of my heart ... I do not care. My sister was MH and Autistic (classic), and it was one of her favorite shows. Year round, over and over she'd watch it. There were days in my childhood that it was the only thing she watched, all day, over and over. We had multiple VHS tapes so one could be in the rewinder while the other was playing. There were a number of movies/shows that got this treatment, Wizard of Oz and Pinocchio spring to mind, and I can't watch or listen to those either. Nails on a chalkboard.


End file.
